


Art/Fanmix for "The Rocketeer's Return" by LRthunder

by karrenia_rune



Category: The Rocketeer (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For LRThunder in Round 5 of Small Fandoms Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art/Fanmix for "The Rocketeer's Return" by LRthunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rocketeer's Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590140) by [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder). 



* * *

 

 

A Fanmix by Karrenia_rune in Round 5 Small Fandoms Big Bang (Fanmix)  
1\. Trouble Town-Joe Bonamassa  
_I've been round and round_  
Shed my fair share of tears  
I've been round and round  
Wasted all my tender years  
Now I'm doing all I can  
To find my way out of here

_Ya for me running, got me running_  
To where I just don't know  
Got me running, got me running  
To where I just don't know  
Far from trouble town is where I gotta go 

2\. Feelin' the Future-The Republic Tigers  
_Like a plane ride with_  
Uncanny velocity  
We'll break the barrier of light  
If put to the test.  
Like a sky dive without  
Any chutes packed on our backs,  
We'll hit the surface knowing that we couldn't act  
More preternatural.

3\. To the Dreamers-For King and Country  
_To the dreamers_  
Wide-eyed believers  
Hanging onto hope by a thread  
To the soulful  
Heart open hopeful  
Keep on charging ahead  
‘Cause, when you feel it, once you see it, and you breathe it  
It’s unforgettable  
When you know it, once you know it, and you hold it  
It’s unforgettable 

4\. Maybe I'm Amazed-Joe Cocker  
_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,_  
And maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,_  
You hung me on the line.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you. 

_Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man_  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand. 

_Baby, I'm a man,_  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand? 

5\. Counting down the Hours-Ted Leo and the Pharmacists  
_Innocence, it don't come easy - in a sense it never will  
Accidents mean no one's guilty, ignorance means someone's killed_

_So I asked our Mr. Mellor how to get to where one's going_  
And he points to his survival, and he points me down the road  
And I go on  
Wondering if I've got a soul and  
Counting down the hours 'til it goes 

6\. Fools Rush in-Peggy Sue  
_Though I see the danger there_  
If there's a chance for me  
Then I don't care

_Fools rush in where wise men never go_  
But wise men never fall in love  
So how are they to know 

_When we met I felt my life begin_  
So open up your heart  
And let this fool rush in 

7\. Did we Not choose Each Other-Sophie B. Hawkins  
_I'm a wounded soldier on a downtown train to your place_  
You've launched a secret heart with your face  
You don't always say what I want to hear but you move me  
Across the rooftops and into the deep blue sea

_Did we not choose each other_  
Are we just heroes for a day  
This time I will stand by you  
And mine is the heart I will save 

8\. You're a Loose Cannon, MacArthur--the Most Serene Republic  
_And the skies wont believe what they say_  
Forecast talks anything of how well all stay the same  
With what they'll stay for we cant get out anyway  
With what they'll stay for there's no way out anyway  
I wonder now what they'll say, no way, no way  
People, keep the horses at bay, okay, okay  
You'll say, don't ever fall down

9\. the 59' Sound-The Gaslight Anthem  
_Well, I wonder which song they're gonna play when we go._  
I hope it's something quiet and minor and peaceful and slow.  
When we float out into the ether, into the Everlasting Arms,  
I hope we don't hear Marley's chains we forged in life.  
'Cause the chains I been hearing now for most of my life,  
The chains I been hearing now for most of my life.  
Did you hear the '59 Sound coming through on grandmother's radio.

10\. Learning to Fly-Ruthie Foster  
_“And when you soar, love means so much more/And in time you’ll be fine” and “There’s a song in your ear you can’t stop singing.”_

 


End file.
